


Relaxation Techniques

by ashcat



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Tim discuss how to relax after a rough week of shooting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hllangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/gifts).



> Happy Holidays Hllangel! Thank you for pinch hitting. I hope you can overlook my mistakes, I wasn't able to get it beta'd in time to post!

“Hey Matty, you coming?” Tim said as he shrugged into his coat. It was still chilly at night even as the city edged into the summer.

“Yeah, hold on.”

Tim watched as Matt continued talking to Jeff. Hopefully Jeff would take the hint and stop with the photos for a while. Both he and Matt were were exhausted, and tired of having additional cameras aimed at them after the long hours on set.

Matt walked up to Tim with a haggard look. “I think he might take the hint this time.”

“Who knows, he’s pretty difficult to gauge.”

Matt buttoned his coat and gave Tim a wan smile. “I’m ready to fall into bed but let’s go get a drink first?”

“My place?” Tim offered. His townhouse was bigger than Matt’s studio.

“Sounds great.” Matt linked arms with Tim so they could walk out, side by side.

Tim could see the bags under Matt’s eyes now that they had washed the make-up off and he thought his own must look the same. The middle of round one of shooting was always so rough, it feels like you’d been filming for ages and there is still so many weeks to go.

Tim saw Matt comfortably ensconced in the towncar and he leaned back and closed his eyes, eager to rest a moment now that they had a drive from the Silvercup studio.

“Do you ever wish you’d done something different?” Matt asked, his voice dipping into his accent in his exhaustion.

“No. I do however, want to try some directing, but I think overall I’ve been successful and works always been steady. Can’t ask for more than that.” Tim reached over to lay a hand on Matt’s thigh, giving it a squeeze. “You?”

“Sometimes.” Matt’s shoulders slumped, his voice quiet and sad..

“Missing the husband and kids?”

“Yes. I wish they were here so badly. Skyping to the twins, it’s like they are growing inches every day that I miss. “ Matt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, glasses rucked up. “They tried to hug me through the computer last night; it was hard to watch.”

Tim gave Matt’s thigh another squeeze. “It’s hard, but it will get easier as they get older.” Tim felt lucky that he’d had work closer to home when his son and daughter were younger.

“Sometimes, I wonder if it’s wroth it. If I _want_ it to get easier for me.”

“That’s something only you can decide,” Tim looked into Matt’s eyes now that his glasses were back in place. “You might want to wait until you're home again though, and well rested.”

Matt laughed tiredly. “I don’t think I’ll get to be well rested anytime soon.”

“Maybe not. I remember when my kids were three, that’s a tough age.”

Matt nodded. “Hopefully they will stop being into everything all the time.” Matt smiled, looking out the window. “Walker used to try to teeth on the edges of my mac book, our boys are a handful.”

Tim chuckled. “There is always one of those in every family.”

“The bad one?” Matt asked, grinning now.

“Yes, there has to be one kid that livens things up.” For Tim that had been his daughter.

“I think I could appreciate some boring about now.” Matt laid his hand over Tim’s and squeezed. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Tim leaned over and kissed Matt on the cheek, squeezing his thigh. “I’m glad I’m here too. It surely makes the time pass by pleasently while we wait to go home to our families.”

Matt leaned over to kiss Tim, warm lips brushing against his jaw. “I haven’t seen Simon in nearly four weeks. I’m going out of my mind.”

Tim let his hand slide up Matt’s thigh, until he could cup his half hard cock in his jeans. “I see that.”

Matt let out a stifled groan, trying to be inconspicuous in the car.

Tim grinned lasciviously. He loved Matty like this, punchy with exhaustion and horny. He’d look exquisite laid out in the middle of Tim’s bed, ripe for Tim to lean down and lick some of the salty sweat from those ripped abs, to nuzzle his collar bone, to take Matt’s long thin prick in his mouth and suck it until Matt’s screams lost all coherency and he just melted into a pile of sated bliss.

Tim had to adjust his own trousers after that little fantasy got to him.

Matt looked over and saw the bulge in Tim’s pants. “Mmm I’m not the only one who is eager am I?”

Tim leaned over to whisper in Matt’s ear. “Not when I know how pretty you’ll look splayed out on my bed, come on your chest and your body covered in sweat, debauched because of _me_.”

Matt moaned again and looked out the window again. “We’re getting close, maybe we could lay off teasing one another until we’re in your place?”

Tim stroked his thumb over Matt’s cloth covered erection. “You want to wait?”

“Damn, no I don’t, but we _should_ .” Matt squeezed Tim’s cock in retaliation. “Simon is always telling me to be circumspect and an orgasm in a company provided town car doesn’t sound like the best plan for that goal.”

Tim kept his face impassive, he’d always been excellent at having a poker face. “That’s one hundred percent you not me.”

“Well, it’s the best you’re going to get.”

Tim laughed. Matt could be ballsy and demanding at times. “Okay, I’ll listen to you _this_ time.” Tim slid his hand down Matt’s thigh so he could rest it in a more modest fashion. He did keep stroking the side of Matt’s hard muscles with his thumb.

“That’s better.” Matt moved his hand from Tim’s cock to lay it on his thigh, mirroring Tim’s action.

They rode in silence for awhile until Matt spoke.

“Thanks again, for telling me about your and Elisa’s agreement. It’s really helped Simon and I keep things going strong while we’re so far apart.”

Tim was proud of how they had managed their marriage with being bi-coastal or more at times. He leaned over to whisper in Matt’s ear, “I’m the one who is grateful, now that I can see how your face looks when my cock is nearly balls deep in your tight ass.”

Matt groans, a shiver running from head to toe. “Fuck, if you keep talking like that I’m not going to make it to your place without embarrassing myself.”

Tim growled lowly and tried not to give away how horny he was just hearing those words.

“You just wait until I get you home. I’m going to make you regret being so cocky tonight.”

“Bring it,” Matt said, grinning at the challenge. He had perked up ever since they started talking about having some fun tonight.

Tim laughed and started planning how he’d show Matt a good time. He also spent a few minutes thinking about what Elisa would like to hear about the best, so he could incorporate those activities into his fun tonight. It was always fun to spice things up; after all, Matt looked so lovely with red bitten nipples shivering while Tim ran ice cubes over them.

Matt and he might be more physically exhausted tomorrow, but Tim knew they’d both be more relaxed mentally and that was worth the loss of sleep. He leaned back in his seat and imagined Matt struggling to swagger as Neal knowing he was sore from Tim’s hands, Tim’s cock.

He’d have to make sure to take some photos to send Simon; Matty was too beautiful in his afterglow not to share.


End file.
